E se elas falassem?
by Pegasus Saint
Summary: Em um mundo que existem cavaleiros que usando armaduras e tendo poderes capazes de destruir montanhas, não seria muito hilario se essas mesmas armaduras que muitos dizem ter vida propria pudessem falar com aqueles que as usam?


Ola? Mas hein?

Todos os cavaleiros de Atena inevitavelmente um dia descobrem que suas armaduras possuem vida, também que elas podem morrer, alguns até descobrem que as armaduras possuem vontade própria para vestir alguém digno de sua proteção ou abandonar um cavaleiro indigno.

O que raramente algum cavaleiro descobre, é que essa vida é muito mais do que somente um objeto que se move algumas vezes por conta própria.

As armaduras são tão cheias de vida quanto qualquer ser humano e como tal possuem personalidades e algumas adoram conversar com seus cavaleiros. Sim algumas armaduras falam!

Eu sei disso, pois eu descobri da pior maneira possível, na primeira vez que eu vi a minha armadura ela falou comigo.

Arredores do Santuário, Grécia

Marim e eu corremos para os limites que levavam para a cidade de Atenas no meio da noite, carregava em minhas costas a urna que ganhara naquela manha a urna da armadura de Pegasus, no começo daquela noite minha mestra havia me alertado sobre em que circunstancias eu poderia abrir aquela urna.

- Somente quando você estiver em grande perigo, abra a urna sem pensar duas vezes e a luz da esperança surgira – Me lembrava bem daquelas palavras que ela tinha dito pouco mais de uma hora.

- Por que estamos fugindo Marim? – eu perguntei a minha mestra enquanto corria todo atrapalhado tentando me manter perto dela.

- Se você quiser chegar ao Japão vivo então é bom que corra mais rápido Seiya – a voz autoritária de mestra sempre presente enquanto ela falava – Shina e seus subordinados nunca permitirão que você saia do Santuário com a armadura vivo.

Ouvi-la falar de Shina me causara um arrepio, eu havia derrotado seu discípulo Cassios hoje pela manha então era por vingança e preconceito por eu ser oriental que ela me queria morto?

- Já é tarde – ela pronunciou enquanto parava a corrida e cai de cara no chão pelo peso da urna – Ela já esta aqui.

A amazona havia desafiado minha mestra se ela iria lutar para me defender o que foi devolvido por Marim que se eu quisesse sair dali vivo eu teria que lutar por mim mesmo, não pensei duas vezes.

Ela também não, ela deteve meus meteoros e logo me acertou com seu golpe me atirando precipício abaixo.

Caído escuto a voz de minha mestra repetindo as mesmas palavras que havia dito mais cedo sobre a armadura, olho a minha frente e não penso duas vezes estico meu braço para a corrente que servia de fecho para a urna e a puxo com força.

Um brilho envolve as laterais da caixa e ela se abre gerando uma aura em forma de um cavalo alado, Pegasus a constelação que seria minha guardiã e representaria minha armadura, quando o brilho passa, eu posso ver uma espécie de estatua em forma de um Pegasus também e me questiono se isso era mesmo a armadura sagrada.

Olho novamente e de onde seriam os olhos do Pegasus vejo um pequeno brilho mais forte e me espanto.

- Já faz um bom tempo hein garoto? – uma voz masculina soa diretamente em minha mente, olho para os lados procurando o dono da voz e nada – Você não esta ficando louco! É a armadura a sua frente que esta falando com você!

Eu dou um salto para trás e me ponho em posição de combate, o corpo ainda dolorido depois do ataque da amazona, mas seja quem fosse que estivesse brincando comigo iria ver só.

- Qual é o seu nome garoto? – mais uma vez os olhos da estatua brilharam – Vamos me diga logo qual é o seu nome?

- Seiya – eu disse meu nome, ainda me sentia nervoso com tudo aquilo, era novo e ao mesmo estranho.

Mais um brilho desta vez mais forte que envolveu toda a vestimenta sagrada – Seiya! Eu serei sua armadura de hoje em diante! – e com um forte brilho ela se desmancha no ar e cobre o meu corpo, sinto um poder enorme fluindo dentro de mim e antes que eu pudesse ver já estava em uma parte mais alto que as duas guerreiras e o ombro de Shina estava sangrando.

Continua...

Opa, essa fic aqui a idéia tava a uns dois anos na cachola e finalmente ela começou a sair para o word(nossa que misere meu, dois anos protelando é dose) eu espero que tenha agradado a idéia de fazer uma fic onde as armaduras também são praticamente um personagem, e se alguém manjou ela não será só com o Seiya, mas com vários personagens. Eu tenho alguns em mente como Shiryu e Ikki e alguns dourados, mas no decorrer eu posso aumentar os personagens que terão um foco maior as armaduras falantes


End file.
